Valkyrie Crusade: The Adventures of Lord Gin
by The Elusive Gin
Summary: Dying and going off to the Realm of the Gods might seem like a trip in paradise, but for Lord Gin, it was anything except that. Between trying to "Max out friendship" with the maidens under his command, and struggling to keep his humble kingdom from being subjugated by the surrounding lords, can Gin keep his wits about him? Rated M for Lemons, Violence, other Rated M things.


Introduction:

Greetings everyone! Thanks for coming to read my Valkyrie Crusade fanfiction! I had played on and off for about a month when I started more than a year ago, and finally came back to a really improved experience. I honestly don't know why I dropped this game in the first place. Some of you might relate to this: Playing the game again this past month has caused me to (not literally) fall in love with some of the characters. Namely, the lovely Oracle, especially with her more recent interactions with the player in the Bewitching Beaches event chronicle.

For now, the story itself will be centered around the main chronicle (what I've actually finished of it so far) and what my personal experience of the game was. Of course, I'll put in plenty of lemon- VC IS half dating sim!- but at the same time, I really want to develop a quality storyline that I want you all to look forward to, and not some background noise to skip over until the fucking starts. I hope you all enjoy my tale, and please favorite/ subscribe to me if you think that I deserve it. Without further ado, allow me to begin:

Chapter One: Today is a Good Day to Die

Ever think about what the afterlife is like? Go to any religion and they might say something along the lines of "The afterlife is GREAT… so long as you become one of us". If you don't join them, then you can just go to hell. Awesome. I'm not necessarily an atheist myself. I believe in a higher power, but I also believe that most of these guys got it wrong. Just being a good person should be enough. A person can literally live their entire life for others and be damned to hell just because he didn't go to Sunday school? Bullshit. God… or those gods, what have you, aren't so ridiculous… are they? I suppose I was about to find out.

It was just a normal summer day for me. No school to worry about, just relaxation, the occasional chores, and hanging out with friends! Man, summer life is the life for me.  
A friend of mine, his name isn't too important, had invited me over to the local card shop to play some Magic the Gathering. I had just dumped 200$ on my deck and boy was he going to get it! I'm the type of guy who gets easily distracted though, and boy was I distracted that day! This Nun I saw across the street- I rated her a 9… no, 10/10. She was tall, slender, and amazingly busty. If I had to guess, I'd say she was somewhere in the D range. Her cross-shaped necklace amulet pushed the fabric down into her cleavage in such a way that the rest of her black dress, which would normally look modest on any other woman, clung to her body like a second layer of skin. It was like she was wearing nothing at all!

I wanted a closer look so badly. I nearly ran across the street and managed to get up beside her as she made her way to… well I had no idea where she was going. Her silvery hair and bright blue eyes were enchanting to say the least. From the small amount of skin that she showed I could tell she was smooth and flawless like freshly fallen snow. Then she turned to me. Oh crap! Did she notice me ogling her? I hope not. "Excuse me sir… could I talk to you about the afterlife for a minute?" Oh… shit. It's unfair that girls like this always end up wanting you to worship their God. I didn't mind listening to her ramble as long as I could keep looking at her. "Uh… sure", I answered, trying as hard as I could not to stare at her chest.

It was pretty cliche at first. She asked me if I felt unsatisfied with my life and my circumstances. I simply agreed that I was. We walked together and talked as she strung me along. I, enjoying the view, started to eagerly await the conclusion. I had already burned the image of her into my mind (for use later that night) and I was more than willing for her to ask me to join her church so I could decline. The following, however, was something I did not expect. "Did you know that sinners and holy people both go to Heaven?" Now, this was interesting. "In the Bible it is mentioned that upon the death of Jesus he declared that the murderer beside him would be brought into Heaven along with himself in death. This is actually both wrong and right. The murderer did not get into Heaven because he had shown loyalty to God, but because he established himself as a good person to Him." I replied, suddenly interested in what she had to say, "So what you're saying is… you don't need to go to Church to go to Heaven?" I received a nod in response. "Indeed. All you need to do is convince the gods that you're a good person, and they will induct you into their realm." Wait… "Did you say 'gods'?", I asked. With that, she turned and walked away, but not before giving me a knowing smile.

Now that was odd. Out here in the West, polytheism isn't exactly the religion you're expecting when a (buxom) nun walks up to you. She didn't even invite me to go to church, in fact she told me I didn't need to! Well, that's interesting and all, but I need to get going to the card shop. My friends are probably waiting for me so I can play Commander with them. I looked around to find the nearest bus stop so I can reroute myself to my previous destination, and that's when I saw the nun again.

It all happened so fast. She had tripped over in the street just as a car was running a red light. Of all the bad luck! Maybe there IS a God and he was indirectly smiting this girl for dressing as one of his faithful and telling pervy guys like me not to go to church. My thoughts aside, I ran to her as fast as I could. Grabbing her arm I yanked her off the ground and switched places as the vehicle came barreling into… both of us. Shit. I thought we were blown across the street, but a truck was in the path of the offending car as the nun and I were being run over. As if I was being gnawed in the teeth of a car crusher, shards of glass and metal tore through my body. The nun was lucky. The momentum of the car knocked her off, over to the side of the oncoming truck. It seemed she was killed instantly. The last things I remembered were her lifeless body on the pavement, the excruciating pain, and the feeling of terror as darkness overtook me…

I woke up standing on a pedestal up in the clouds. Instead of my normal clothes I was instead wearing a set of churchgoer-esque robes. They were light blue and had silver gilding at the edges. They clung tightly to me, and were very comfortable. Looking around, I found a set of stairs leading to a temple off in the distance. Had I gone to Heaven? Was that nun actually right? I was definitely not a church goer (I had a job on the weekends and during the week I was too busy playing video games), but I THINK I had established myself as a good person. Perhaps my (failed) self-sacrifice saved my soul! For now, I walked into the temple and there she was.

I couldn't believe it- the nun was there again, only now she wasn't dressed as a nun! Her shiny, silver hair was crowned with a broken halo made of fashioned steel. Beside her shoulders were a pair of metallic wings topped with bright, blue crystals. Instead of the black nun outfit she had worn before, she donned a beautiful, strapless, white dress. There was a hole in the front of it that showed off her belly and a good bit of underboob, and the top of the cloth was low enough to show off the alluring valley between her breasts. It was sliced at the hip where I could clearly see her thigh. Both her thigh and her waist were wrapped with leather belts that hung tightly to her form, and I was able to make out a book that was attached to them too. Then she spoke:

"Hello. I am an Oracle. I welcome you, worthy soul, to the Realm of the Gods."

"So… you're the same person that-"

"Yes. We spoke on the day that you died. I'm glad you passed the test."

"Test? What test?"

"The crash. I was meant to ascend alone that day, but I was told I could try to bring one person with me. That person ended up being you."

"Oh… WAIT. So you KILLED ME?"

"It could have been you, it could have been several other people. I had approached at least 15 that day, but you were the only one who talked to my face rather than my breasts."

I blushed. "Well, to be honest… for the first bit I WAS. I thought you were going to ask me to go to Church, but then you started saying things that were actually interesting."

The Oracle smiled. "You have been chosen to reside her in the RotG, but you need to be tested one more time."

"You mean I can still go to hell?"

"No, sometimes the soul of a man or woman is very powerful. Those people become Lords and Valkyries. Valkyries are the dead souls of maidens who ascend to Godhood (or sometimes Demonhood) here in this realm. You may have heard of some of their names: Artemis, Gabriel, and Leviathan, among others. Lords are the men who command their armies, each of them are given a set of lands and an Oracle to help govern them."

"You mean... you'll serve me?"

The Oracle walked up to me and bent over, showing off her cleavage. "Only if you're worthy, wayward soul. Oh, and by the way, even if you ARE a Lord… no touching." Smirking, she turned around and laughed at how disappointed I apparently looked. "Now, now, enough about me. Here on this pedestal there are 4 runes attuned to each kind of Valkyrie. If you can attune yourself to even one of them, you can become a Lord."

Well, I suppose it's ok if I can't touch. Looking at her everyday is eye candy enough for me. Walking up to the pedestal I reached out to the first rune. It was decorated with a Sigil depicting the moon. The word "Darkness" popped up in my mind. I saw blurred visions of women of great power- corrupted- or cursed with misfortune. I focused hard, trying to reach out and clear the images in my head, but to no avail. The second rune was decorated with a starry design. The word "Light" popped into my head as blurred visions of angels and healers came rushing to me. Once again I tried to call out to them, to clear the fog in my mind, but to no avail. I tried again. The third rune was very obviously fire. To my surprise the word "Passion" came to me as women with explosive powers and attitudes popped into my head like fireworks. I tried to clear the smoke choking my thoughts, but the rune left me weak. I fell to one knee and had to catch my breath.

The Oracle's eyes narrowed. "I don't think you're a Lord. If you feel too weak, you don't have to touch the last rune."

I shook my head "It's worth a shot isn't it?" Pulling myself up onto the pedestal, I reached out and grabbed the last rune- a snowflake.

The word "Cold" came to me as the image of a mighty blizzard came to me. Unlike the last few visions, I saw no maidens. I focused hard, harder than I did for the rest combined and I was successful. The blizzard cleared, and I saw many maidens, both cool and distant, and flighty and outgoing, dancing about the snow topped mountain before me. I opened my eyes to find the Cool Rune glowing with approval.

The Oracle nodded and clapped for me. "Well done! It seems you passed! Perhaps it was merely your own luck that you chose all the wrong runes before passing. Though, you're the first Lord in ages who could only attune himself to one of them. All the most recent ones could attune to all four, last I've heard from my sisters." She chuckled "Well, a Lord's a Lord, and we both have a duty to each other now. My name is Serina, and I am in your care. I vow to do my best as your assistant for eternity or until your kingdom falls."

"My name is M-". Wait. I'm literally getting a new life here. I don't need to use my old name. I was called by another name that I liked much better anyways. "... sorry, Gin. Call me Gin. And I'm glad to have you assist me."

With a wave of her hand, Serina opened a portal to a small settlement with a humble castle off in the distance. "Shall we?"


End file.
